Five Nations Academy
by Night Fangz
Summary: Sakura's grandparents have died and Sakura is gonna live with her dad. She goes to a different academy. She meets friends, enemies, and a person from her past that is out to kill her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! rated for possibility of near rape. No lemon/lime.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Title: **Five Nations Academy

**Pairings: **(Main) ShikaSaku; (Side) KibaHina, TenKank, NaruSasu, TemaNeji, OCShino, OCLee, OCGaa, and InoChou

**Summary: **Sakura's father is teaching at a different school while Sakura stays with her grandparents. But when both her grandparents die she has no idea where to go. Her father comes and brings her to live with him and go to the same school he teaches at. She lives with him and a few other senseis where they share a mansion like house. Her uncle is one of the occupants. There she is reunited with her best friend since birth Yamanka Ino. She meets new friends, enemies, fangirls, fanboys, and a person from her past. Sakura, welcome to Five Nations Academy.

* * *

As I wait for my father to come and pick me up I stare out at my grandparents graves. My grandfather died in his sleep five months ago. My grandmother died in her sleep as well last week. They were the only other relatives I had besides my dad and uncle. My uncle whom I do not wish to speak about at this moment. My mother died when I was four when she pushed me out of the way from being shot. I don't really remember who shot her, but I do remember his warning.

**_Flashback_**

_My mother and I were at the park while my father was at the gym with his buddies. After I was done playing for two hours I clumsily made my way to where my mother was. She was a pretty woman and I looked like her. I received some of her personality, and some of her athletic abilities, and love for weapons. _

_After leaving the park we went to the ice cream shop across the street. After I was handed mine and my mother was waiting for hers I had went to sit on the nearby bench. My back facing the man with a gun. I was happily licking my chocolate and vanilla twist in a cone, the small size, and ignoring the fact that I was about to be killed. As my mother continued to wait for her ice cream she turned to give me a wave, but froze. Her eyes were wide and fearful, her mouth hung open slightly. I was confused by this, but the next thing I knew I was being grabbed by my mother and she swiftly turned her back._

_I felt the blood before smelling or seeing it. I opened my eyes in which I hadn't realized that I closed and looked to see my mom and I slowly falling. People were screaming and sirens were heard in the distance. I had to crawl out from underneath my mother's dead and bloody body and proceeded to shake her, tears falling from my eyes._

_"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!" I cried. _

_Finally understanding that she wasn't breathing, I was smart for my age, I went to wipe the tears from my eyes. In mid-wipe I felt a cold metal pressed to my forehead. I froze, but my tears continued to fall. I was now whimpering and was very scared. I could tell that the man was going to pull the trigger. Instead of being shot I looked up to see my angry father lifting the man up by his collar. The gun was on the ground, below his dangling feet. _

_When the police arrived and handcuffed the man and proceeded to push him into the car, I got up and walked over to him. I wasn't crying anymore and my cheeks were stained with tears and my eyes red and puffy from crying._

_"Mr? Why did you kill Okaa-chan?"_

_He turned to face me with a wicked glint in his eyes. Surprisingly, I did not flinch._

_"I was aiming to kill you, but your mother got in the way."_

_"Why did you want to kill me?"_

_"Because." he spat, "you killed my son! And you will pay dearly. Mark my words little Sakura. I will get out of jail. I will come back and find you. I WILL kill you without hesitation. And I will enjoy it." he started laughing and the police car drove away with a fast speed._

_I returned to my mother's body that was now being carted away into an ambulance. Not much good that will do. She is dead. I faced my father who looked devastated. My eyes soften and new tears were threatening to spill. I went to him and hugged his leg, since I wasn't tall enough to reach his waist._

_"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan is in heaven now. She is watching us and making sure that we are safe. Otou-chan, Okaa-chan is our guardian angel. She'll ALWAYS be with us!"_

**_End Flashback_**

I was pulled out of my memories when I felt a warm hand ruffle my hair. Looking up I see my dad with a grin on his face. I grinned as well and stood up. Dusting myself off I turned and hugged him, this time around the waist, now that I am sixteen and not four.

"Hey blossom." he whispered as he hugged me back.

"Hey dad. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm sorry for making you fly all the way here."

"It was no problem. Plus, I really wanted to see my Angel Blossom." he grinned.

I smiled and helped him put my luggage into the taxi. Sliding in my dad told the taxi driver to head to the airport. It was only a thirty minute drive, and luckily that there wasn't much traffic now. When the taxi driver pulled the taxi up to the curb near the airport, my dad and I got out. I grabbed four of my luggage and my dad grabbed the other three. My dad paid the taxi driver who sped off. We walked to the inside of the airport for our flight.

**- ~ - ~ - ~ SKIPPING TO THE ARRIVAL IN KONOHA ~ - ~- ~ -**

After getting out of the plane I was happy to say that I loved flying, if only it was on a more neater plane with actual food instead of the peanut packages they were handing out. Grabbing my luggage my dad led me to where he said his friend was going to wait for us.

...

...

...

...

We have been waiting for three hours and my dad's friend **still** hasn't shown up yet. I was starting to get very impatient and angry. A few minutes later and a black volvo pulled up in front of us. If this was dad's friend, he was in for the beating of a lifetime. The driver's door opened and out stepped a man with gravity defying silverish-grey hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. Over the left eye he wore a Konoha headband. Well, at least I now he is a Shinobi. A very late Shinobi.

"Sakura meet my friend and rival, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi meet my precious Angel Blossom, Sakura."

"Yo!" Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling in an upside down 'U' signaling that he was smiling.

Instead of saying 'hi' back I opted to glare at him. I hated it when people keep me waiting without warning.

"Don't even 'Yo' me Hatake! I do not like waiting for three hours! Especially after I got off a stinky, untidy, freakin' plane!" I growled.

Kakashi just stared at me and smiled once again. This man was so dead. Ignoring what I had said he threw my luggage into his trunk, excluding one of them which was my backpack. I slid into the back seat while he slid back into the drivers seat nad my dad took the passenger seat. Soon, after we all got buckled in, we were on our way to my new home.

* * *

**Night Fangz: **So, how was it? I know it wasn't much for the beginning, and I am sorry. But I wanted to try something that was a bit different than how I usually start most of my stories, some of which aren't on FanFiction. Also, I am going to introduce to all of you my Inner.

**Hazel: **Good evening. _*bows* _

**Night Fangz: **Uh, Hazel? For some people it is morning time or mid-day.

**Hazel: **Oh, sorry. Then good evening. Good morning. And..uh..Good mid-day?

**Night Fangz: **_*sweatdrops* _Ok. Well, I need a very big favor, well, not really big but a favor none the less! I need two people who would like to be OCs. One for Lee and one for Gaara. I am not asking one for Shino because that spot will be taken by me. ^_^ After all, he is my Bug Boi! ^_^

**Hazel: **Please review for the sake that she doesn't lose her mind or lose interest in this story. Thank you and see you next time.


End file.
